A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids or gas from a subterranean formation) can include, among other components, interconnected pipes, valves, or tubes in a wellbore. A well system can further include various sensors for detecting well system characteristics, for example, a pressure sensor for detecting the pressure on a specific well component. Some of these sensors can be downhole and affixed to the various interconnected well components. It can be challenging to transmit power to these interconnected components and sensors downhole.